Traintron
Traintron The Traintron is created when Marcus uses the "gather" Metavirus to infect a Davenport cargo train cab. Unlike other Viratrons, which had served as beacon-like marks for Viratron Upgrades , Marcus had ordered Traintron to gather energy from the wiring systems in the city by using its pantograph & its Automatic Train Control to detect where the energy is. The Traintron is part of Marcus's plan to create more than one Viratron at once which will serve as multiple markers for a Viratron Upgrade army. However, it was destroyed with three charged slashes from all three Lab Rats with the Binocular Sabers before it had enough energy to create a second Viratron. Its components were uploaded to the Traintron Upgrade, which later arrived to try & siphon the energy already stolen by the Traintron. Marcus later created a second Traintron, whose Viratron Upgrade was turned into the Upgradetron. Profile *Identification Number: D-48 *Install Metavirus: GATHER *Production Motif: Davenport Industries train *Height: 191 cm. (6 feet, 8.7 inches) *Weight: 269 kg. (593 lbs.) Traintron Upgrade The Traintron Upgrade (D-48) is a Viratron Alpha Upgrade, with the properties of the Traintron, namely the front cab. Marcus used its arrival as a means to attempt to recover Traintron's stolen energy. It is able to form a rough train-like pseudo-combination with two Bug Upgrades latched onto its back, able to form coordinated attacks. Profile *Height: 50.5 m *Weight: 1500 t Traintron 2.0 The Traintron 2.0 is created when the "gather" Ver. 2 virus infects a train car, sent to once again suck energy from the train powerlines via its pantograph. However, its true mission is to carry a Data Card to upgrade its Viratron Upgrade counterpart into a powerful Viratron under Douglas' control. He is destroyed by Bree with one shot of her SLR Laser. Profile *Identification Number: D-48 *Install Metavirus: GATHER v2 *Production Motif: Train Car *Height: 205 cm *Weight: 269 kg Traintron 2.0 Upgrade The Traintron 2.0 Upgrade is created when Traintron 2.0's Metavirus is installed into a Viratron Alpha Upgrade body. Although its powerful armor & higher speed are intended to give it the edge in acquiring an energy tank, its true purpose is to become subject to Data Card 06 to create a new & even more powerful Viratron/Viratron Upgrade, under Douglas' control, called Upgradetron. Profile *Height: 50.5 m *Weight: 1500 t Upgradetron The Upgradetron is created when Data Card 06 infects the Traintron 2.0 Upgrade when it is summoned. Talking like a train conductor & able to turn his body into a train, Upgradetron's objective is to gather data on human despair from those he forcefully enters into his body. When Bree Davenport's appearance inside disrupts his data intel with her inspiring hope, the other Lab Rats take advantage to board Upgradetron & destroy his core to immobilize him so the Gear Hercules can finish him off. However, with the others getting the passengers to safety, Marcus revealed it was all planned as the data on human hope that Bree provided allowed the Data Card to survive its host & reformat the Viratron Delta Upgrade model within the Viratron into the Viratron Zeta Upgrade. Profile *Identification Number: Data Card 06 *Production Motif: Traintron 2.0 Upgrade *Height: 55.5 m *Weight: 1660 t External Links *Denshaloid - The Traintron's Go-Busters counterpart at RangerWiki *DenshaZord - The Traintron Upgrade's Go-Busters counterpart at RangerWiki *Denshaloid 2 - The Traintron 2.0's Go-Busters counterpart ar RangerWiki *DenshaZord 2 - The Traintron 2.0 Upgrade's Go-Busters counterpart at RangerWiki *MegaZordloid - The Upgradetron's Go-Busters counterpart at RangerWiki Category:Lab Rats: GB Category:Viratrons Category:Monsters